


Sir? SIR?! GEORGE SHELLEY IS AN EVIL LIL SHIT!

by creepingongeorge



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Pairings, Shellett - Freeform, Shellshaw, Tumblr, faux innocence, slutty!george
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepingongeorge/pseuds/creepingongeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: George discovers fanfics (or whatever) and notices that he is often portrayed as the innocent/naive/inexperienced/etc one and how the other characters are really into that. So he decides to do a little experiment. Cue George doing things like looking up through his eyelashes and biting his lip and really playing the part (whilst smirking on the inside) and the other person/people responding in exactly the way he wants/expects. All pairings welcome, multiple is preferred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sir? SIR?! This Is the Prologue, SIR!

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally posted on my Tumblr, but wanted to post it here as well. This story has no real planned ending. I'm pretty much just going to write chapters for it whenever I see a new prompt/pairing that I like and feel like writing, so don't expect much plot or regular updates. Idk who all I'm going to be pairing him with yet, so I put in the ones I know I'll be writing (though I haven't done them yet) and I'll just add to it later.
> 
> The next chapter will be Shellett and should be up within the next few days tho.
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> Oh and the title/chapter titles is part of an inside joke with my friend.

George tossed his keys onto the credenza and toed off his shoes before heading into his bedroom. It was only about nine in the morning and he’d just returned from getting a frappachino from the Starbucks at the corner. They’ve got the day off and he felt like indulging himself a little, so he took advantage of the rare moment of London sunshine. He hadn’t decided yet what he wanted to do with what felt like his first day off in months and he doubted the other boys were awake yet, so he figured he’d muck about on Tumblr for a bit.

His laptop whirred to life and he logged on. He named his blog a long time ago and it just sounded stupid now, but was not one the fans would ever guess and he couldn’t be bothered to come up with a new one anyway, so he just left it as is. He followed only a couple Union J blogs because he liked to see what the fans had to say, but he didn’t want to be bombarded with photos and gifs of himself every time he logged in.

He scrolled through his dash for a while, but he was just on last night before bed so it doesn’t take long to scroll through everything. He looked at the clock and it was only 10. He considered watching porn and having a quick wank, which actually sounded like a pretty good idea, but thinking about porn led him to the realisation that it’d been ages since he’d read any fanfics.

Reading terrible fanfiction about himself seemed like a good way to spend his morning. Right? No? Well he did it anyway.What was the worst that could have happened?

He spent a good long while reading fics. Some were cute, some were funny, some were too poorly-written to even continue past the first few sentences, but the ones he found himself most drawn to were the smutty slash fics, mostly because he’d noticed a recurring theme. Even if the fic didn’t center around him being innocent and/or inexperienced, it was always a factor and it seemed to often be described as his most alluring quality. He was always giggling and biting his lip and shyly ducking his head. He’d stutter and it would be ‘cute’ or he’d insist on cuddling and it would be ‘adorable’. He’d even read some prompts about various men fucking him because he was so cute. And he was definitely not getting hard over it.

Except he absolutely was.

The final straw was the prompt about Liam Payne getting rough with him because he wanted ‘to fuck the cute out of him’. He literally moaned out loud and immediately felt silly. He was alone, not touching himself, or even reading anything actually pornographic. It was nothing but an idea, yet it led to so many other ideas that had him shoving his hand inside his pants and grasping himself firmly.

The idea that Liam (or any guy, really) would fuck him just because he wanted to defile him, to dirty him up a bit, and that he would get rougher and rougher when it wasn’t working, was enough to bring him to a quick and messy finish, cock still nestled in his pants with only the top button on his jeans undone.

He laid in his bed for a minute afterwards, blinking up at the ceiling and trying to process everything. He’d learned some things about himself today. He’d learned how the world perceived him, how hot men supposedly reacted to that perception, and most importantly, he learned how he much he wanted to make all of that happen.

He needed to formulate a plan.

Well, actually he needed to take a shower, but he could multitask.


	2. Sir? SIR?! Yes, I Really Am Going to Title All My Chapters Like This!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shellett!
> 
> George and JJ fuck. 'Nuff said.
> 
> Word count: 4456!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my friends Elle and Emily (Embro) for the help with this one! Probs wouldn't have done it without your help!
> 
> Also, sorry it took me so long to write this. I've never written (or had) boy-on-boy sex before so it was a little difficult when I first started it, but it got a bit easier as I went along and I'm hoping it gets easier still.
> 
> Anywho. I hope you all like it. I tried to rid this of all mistakes, but I'm bound to have missed a few so... sorry bout it.

George has a plan. Officially. Well, he has half a plan. Officially. He’s not entirely sure what works in real life and what doesn’t, so it’s going to be a sort of learn as you go experience, but he’s got a target and he’s got the basic outline. He’s even spent some time (more than he’ll ever admit) practicing his ‘innocent’ facial expressions in the mirror. He reckons they probably would have come naturally but knowing what he knows has made him really conscious of it and he spent most of that time trying to stop it from looking like he was.

George had decided JJ would be the best person to use as a guinea pig. JJ isn’t stupid, but he is a little slow on the uptake. He rarely looks past the surface of things because he’d rather think they were simple and have nothing sinister lying underneath. That’s how he started dating someone who’s just using him for fame. He has a tendency to get distracted by someone’s looks (another reason why he’s the perfect candidate) and she’s obviously very beautiful. So really, if this plan works, George will be doing him a favor as well. Surely the guilt of cheating will be enough to drive a wedge between the two. Hopefully, he won’t tell her why though because the minute she walks out the door she’ll be phoning up The Sun, The Mirror, and The Daily Mail with her exclusive story.

But the most important reason George thinks JJ is the best target is because George is certain JJ’s sexuality is more than a little fluid. He’s not said anything outright, but sometimes he makes little casual comments or his gaze will trail up the body of a hot guy and linger a bit more than is usual for a straight man and he’ll get this look in his eye, like he wants the D. And when they’re watching a Fast and Furious movie and Paul Walker is in the shot, JJ eyes will not leave the screen. George is almost certain he saw JJ check him out while they were at bootcamp as well, before they were Union J.

George has never really talked about his sexuality with the boys, not because he’s trying to hide anything, it just never seemed important and no one had really asked. Since X Factor started he had really only gotten off with Ella -- and this one bloke called Tom back in Bristol (the one with the big cock that he used to hook up with when he needed a good pounding) the handful of times he went back to visit his family. But the boys don’t know about Tom.

They don’t know anything, really, about his sex life and that is crucial to his plan, which so far is pretty much just looking cute, invading his personal space, starting a certain conversation, and then, if he’s done it all right, sex. Hot, steamy, ball-slapping, sloppy, sexy, sexy sex.

He sends JJ a quick text and he replies not a minute later with exactly the answers he was hoping for. JJ is currently unoccupied and Jaymi is out, spending the night at Olly’s. George quickly puts on his favourite monkey onesie (with nothing underneath) and some cute house slippers, grabs his phone and keys, and tiptoes out of the flat, trying to avoid alerting Josh to his presence. He has to do this now before he loses his nerve and spends the rest of his life wanking to thoughts of what could have been.

He’s successful in his escape and he walks the few feet down the hall to JJ’s flat. He knocks on the door and starts nibbling on his sleeve a little, just for effect. When JJ opens the door, looking extra sexy with his unstyled hair, deep v-neck, and well-worn trackies sagging low enough that George can tell he’s not got on any pants. George smiles widely and hug-attacks him, squeezing him tighter until JJ laughs and starts tickling him. Perfect.

They venture further into the flat and JJ takes up his previous position in front of the telly. He’s watching reruns of Geordie Shore, so George sprawls himself on the couch, head in JJ’s lap just a hair’s breadth away from his dick. If he leaned back some, he would surely brush against it ever so slightly. He’s got his hood up, but JJ pulls it back a little anyway and starts playing with his hair. He sighs contently and tries his very hardest to keep his smile small and serene instead of fucking evil like it is on the inside.

By the end of the episode, he’s so relaxed he almost forgets about his mission. When the credits start rolling he turns round so he’s on his back and budges up so that his head is on the armrest, but still draped across JJ’s lap. He pulls his hood back up and fiddles with the monkey ears, shifting his eyes down and to the right, to avoid looking at JJ, and starts to look nervous.

“Alright, Georgie?” he asks, meaning George’s plan is working and he actually does look nervous and not constipated (probably).

“Oh. Yeah. But, uhm,” he starts to say. It helps that this isn’t entirely acting, that what he’s about to say is true and does make him nervous. “Well I uh, I think girls are fit and stuff, but I uhm also think, you know, Gary? From the show? I think he’s, uhm, quite fit as well. You know?” George’s face gets redder by the second and he glances over at JJ quickly before looking down at his lap, where the hand not playing with his ears is balled up inside his sleeve.

JJ’s raised one of his eyebrows and he’s watching George fondle his monkey ear. “Yeah, I guess he is, not really my type, but there’s nothing wrong with thinking a bloke’s fit,” JJ says warily, and places his hand on George’s right thigh, grasping lightly to stop it fidgeting.

“Well, uhm, it’s not just him, you see.” He slips down just a little, trying to make himself seem smaller and starts picking at his fingernails, leaving his ear alone, and pointedly not looking at JJ.

“Oh?” he says, looking a bit surprised and gripping George’s thigh just a tiny bit tighter.

“Uhm, yeah, and like, I know it’s not like, _normal_ -normal, but it’s not like really, uhm, _ab_ normal. Is it?” He punctuates it with a quick glance up and a bite of his bottom lip.

“Not really. I reckon most people feel like that sometimes. Just some people more than others.” He says it in a tone so tender, so unlike himself, George goes a bit gooey inside. “But why ask me? Wouldn’t Jaymi know more about this stuff than I would?”

George takes a moment to rest his forehead against JJ’s side, just under his chest, and moves his hand to start picking at the soft, thin material of his v-neck. “Uhm, well, Jaymi is... well, you know how he can be, all parenty and questiony, and, you know, he like, only likes one, but uhm, you like both. Right?” George nuzzles his face a bit further, going under JJ’s arm.

JJ’s hand comes up to rest against the back of George’s neck as he asks, “How did you know that?”

“Uhm, well, I guess I’ve just been sort of watching you? A bit?” He looks up into JJ’s eyes, with his only visible eye open wide, for the first time since he started this conversation, looking anxious and blushing harder than ever.

JJ’s eyebrows raise in surprise and one corner of his mouth quirks up a little. “Have you now?” he asks, and George nods his head a little, face rubbing against JJ’s ribcage. JJ's biting his lip to hold back that cocky grin of his and slides his hand up George’s thigh until it’s sitting just below his belly button. “And why’s that?” He’s just trying to get George to say it aloud.

“You know why,” he responds, pulling his face away and pouting a little for emphasis. JJ’s got this dark sort of look in his eyes as his gaze shifts down to George’s protruding bottom lip and he shifts just a fraction.

“Does young George Shelley have a crush on me?” George would have taken that grin as patronising if it weren’t for the desire sitting just beneath the surface.

“I didn’t say that.” George budges up even more, so his ass is firmly planted right in JJ’s lap. He’s looking down as he does a small lip lick, followed by a quick, shy nibble and says, “I merely implied that you were sort of fit.” He punctuates it with a nearly imperceptible butt shift. Not enough to seem purposeful, but enough to determine how successful he has been so far.

There’s definitely something nudging him a bit and judging by the way JJ’s breath hitches and how his smirk falters slightly, George knows there will soon be a cock up his ass.

“Only sort of?” JJ’s the one biting his lip now and he spreads his legs a little wider, shifting again, this time to make his half-stiffy obvious.

Something else George learned about himself today is that he can blush on command. This is obviously going to be a very useful tool for the future, judging by this exact moment. A noticeable blush and a tiny gasp are all he gives to indicate he understand the message, and the fingers touching George’s stomach twitch and start to lightly move against it. He’s half hard now too, a tent forming in his onesie.

“Well, yes, only sort of. That is, unless your shirt is off.” JJ chuckles and looks him right in the eye, face screaming sex, and slowly pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it onto the floor. One hand returns to its position on George’s stomach and the other comes round to grip the back of his neck.

He leans in, forehead resting against George’s. “And now?”

“Uhm,” he gulps, eyes wide. He leans in a little too, just enough to graze noses, waiting for JJ to make the final push. He does, barely-there brushes of slightly parted lips first, then a drawn out press, a slow drag across plush lips. He pulls back a little, to make JJ lean in further, a chase, and then his tongue, quick and light, licks at his top lip. He parts them as they’re pressed harder together, tilting heads just so and tongues meeting gently in kitten licks, before both succumb to the heat. The teasing stops and shit gets serious. George sinks one hand into JJ’s unkempt hair and the other caresses up and down his abs.

JJ moves his hand downwards to the tent in George’s onesie and strokes over his erection. George whimpers a little and spreads his legs some, kissing him harder. He slides his hand up and down, more purposeful this time, and George exhales sharply and pulls at his hair, shifting his ass with just as much purpose.

JJ groans and grasps George’s cock through the material of his onesie and pumps once, twice, and George whimpers again, before he moves his hand to the zipper. George takes the opportunity to change his position and moves to straddle JJ’s waist, keeping their lips attached, and then grinding down hard onto his dick. They both moan and JJ starts to slowly pull down the zipper of the onesie, stopping at the navel and sliding a hand inside to paw at his soft skin.

He breaks off the kiss and looks down, a bit surprised, and pulls out the fabric to peer inside. He looks back up into George’s eyes, they’re dark and hungry, and licks his lips. “You’ve not got anything on under this?”

George, panting, shakes his head. “Uh-uh.”

“ _Fuck_.” They resume their previous activities, George now rubbing his cock against JJ’s, and JJ pushing the material off his shoulders and sliding his hands down his back to grip his ass, hard, thrusting up at the same time, moans increasing in volume.

George sits up to remove the bottom half of his clothing and then pulls at JJ’s trackies until those are on the ground as well. George climbs into his lap again and wraps his legs around his waist. JJ starts kissing behind his ear, leading to nibbles down his neck, and then licking at the dip in his collarbone, and moving back up to his ear.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he whispers, as his hands pulls apart his cheeks and a finger runs along his crack.

George gasps and pushes back against the finger. “Yes,” he moans.

JJ reaches over to the side table and opens the drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom. George raises an eyebrow and JJ explains, “Jaymi. He keeps some in every room. I choose not to think about it.”

George nods and also chooses not to think about it. Not right now, anyway. There are more important things going on. Like the way JJ is licking his ear and lubing up his fingers and gripping his ass tightly, pulling him closer so their cocks rub together in such a deliciously pleasurable way.

JJ’s slick fingers find their way back to George’s hole, one pressing against it, earning a whimper. JJ pushes a finger inside, slow, but not too, and George moves to bury his face in JJ’s neck, trying to hide how good it feels, afraid that it’ll be obvious that he’s done this many times before, that it would ruin the illusion, but JJ pulls him back by his hair and says, “No, I wanna see your face.”

The finger starts to move and George bites his lip. He’s trying to not seem as eager as he is, but his hips betray him when they push back onto the finger, trying to get it deeper, to move faster, and JJ chuckles a little and adds a second one, pushing in just a little rougher this time, as he asks, “Is this what you wanted, Georgie? More?” And George moans, but JJ’s not done talking. “You’ve done this to yourself before, haven’t you? Fingered yourself? How many did you get up to before you came all over yourself?”

George did not sign up for this. He had no idea that JJ would be this talkative, this sexy. But he likes it. Loves it. Didn’t know how badly he needed it until just now. And if JJ’s going to step his game up like that, then George will too. His cheeks flush up and his face is hesitant, his tone shy, but his words are pure sex. “My record is three.” And then he looks right into JJ’s eyes, “But when I’m thinking about you, I never make it past one.”

“Oh _fuuuuuuuuck_ you, you lil shit,” he groans as he shoves a third finger inside. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” he growls and emphasises his point with a bite to George’s bottom lip.

“Please,” he whispers. They kiss, but it’s all tongue and George grabs the condom and rolls it on, followed by the lube, generously applied. JJ slips down just a little and lifts George by his ass, just enough so the head of JJ’s cock is pressed right up against George’s entrance. He lets George sink down the first inch or so, making sure the head is all the way in, before dropping him unexpectedly, so that the rest enters him in one go.

George lets out a noise that is sort of half surprised squeak and half pained growl. “You bastard!” George is not happy and JJ is just sat there, smirking at him. “Why would you even--”

His protests are cut off when JJ rocks into him a bit, just so, but George won’t give him the satisfaction of a moan. He presses his lips firmly together and refuses to let out a sound, but it’s pointless cos JJ’s face says he knows exactly the effect he’s had. He grabs George’s hips and lifts him, then drops him again and George is still not going to make a sound.

And suddenly he realizes he should not have refrained cos now it’s become a challenge. JJ has his feet planted firmly on the floor and is thrusting up as his strong hands move George’s hips down, pressing in so deep, before slowly drawing out and quickly sinking back in.

George is not going to break though. If this has become a game, he’s not going to lose. He’s biting the inside of his cheek in an effort to restrain himself, but JJ keeps doing it better. He’s pressing in all eight inches on every thrust and he keeps pulling out at the same slow pace, but then he changes the angle and George squeezes his eyes shut. He may be shaking with the effort of holding back, but so is JJ.

JJ nips his lip and demands that he open his eyes in a tone that’s thick and gravelly with sex. He doesn’t want to cos he knows he’ll break, but then an idea strikes him. He could just let go and end the torture now and get his revenge later. Lose the battle but ultimately win the war.

And that’s exactly what he does.

JJ drops him down again and he lets out the moan he’s been holding back. It’s long and loud and he looks JJ directly in the eyes as he does it. He can feel JJ’s dick twitch inside him, but instead of reciprocating, JJ just laughs. It’s that big one he does when he thinks something is really fucking funny and George does not appreciate it, so he clenches his ass as tightly as he can. JJ chokes a little and the laughing stops, but the smile is still there, predatory and gloating.

“Can’t help yourself, can you?” he says, rubbing in his victory. He’s ceased his thrusting, choosing instead to shift George’s hips in a back and forth motion, going even slower than before, though still just as deep, making it more of a slow grind onto his cock and George’s high pitched whines only spur him on. “Love it when I fuck you on my cock, _don’t you, Georgie_?”

George tries to take back some control, to at least move his hips himself, but JJ’s much stronger than he is and all he gets for his efforts is a derisive chuckle and a tighter grip. He already knew there would be some marks, all good sex comes with battle wounds, but these are gonna look particularly nice against his pale skin. He might even have to take a picture.

“Answer me,” JJ says as he stops the movement altogether. Normally George would try to resist, but he’s already done enough of that. He’s too desperate to refuse.

“ _Yes_ , fuck!”

“‘Yes’ what?” That fucker. George’s revenge will reign down from the skies and it will destroy JJ completely or so help him.

George makes a noise of frustration and blushes hard before he says, “Yes, I _love it_ when you fuck me on your cock! Please, please just fuck me on it!” He places his hand on the side of JJ’s face and leans in close, giving him the best kicked puppy look he can manage with a dick inside him. “ _Please,_ ” he whispers.

Success.

He’d revel but he’s too busy moaning like common whore cos JJ is finally fucking him the way he needs him to, fast and hard and deep and rough and sloppy and just right and it’s amazing. Too amazing. He’s about to cum and he doesn’t have time warn JJ or even to touch himself before he’s cumming so fucking hard all over JJ and screaming his name.

“Ohhhh fuuuuck,” JJ groans, drawing out the vowels. George is just trying to catch his breath when he’s unceremoniously being flipped onto his back, JJ pounding into him even harder, one foot on the floor for leverage. And then he suddenly pulls out, rips the condom off, straddles George’s chest, pulls his head up by his hair, and commands him to open his mouth. So he does and he immediately feels jizz land on his cheekbones, in his hair, and into his open mouth.

He waits for JJ’s pumping hand to slow down and the spurts to stop before swallowing. He looks at JJ to make sure he’s watching before he licks around his mouth, trying to lap up what he can reach. JJ’s eyes follow his tongue and he strokes his thumb over George’s cheek and wipes the cum onto his waiting tongue and then groans, finally loosening his grip on his hair.

“Do you even know how sexy you are?” he says. George just giggles and lazily reaches out for him. “Do you think you can walk?”

George just sort of blinks up at him with glazed over eyes. JJ seems to take that as a no and chooses instead to just lift him off the couch and throw him over his shoulder. He walks down the hallway and into his bedroom, dropping George onto the bed.

They spend the next hour on a second round of sex and are settling in for a nap when they hear music coming from the living room. It’s JJ’s phone. George can tell that he wants to say fuck it, but it’s Cat’s ringtone and she can get quite bitchy when she’s being ignored.

He stands up with an old man groan and goes to retrieve it. It stops ringing before he gets to it, but when he walks back into the room, he’s checking his texts. He sighs and gets back into bed. He was nice enough to grab George’s phone as well and hands it to him. He’s missed a few texts, one from his mum that he’ll ignore whilst he’s still naked and covered in cum, and a couple from Josh wondering where he is and if he wants to go to the cinema.

“She says she’s off work in a half hour and is going to come round. I forgot we had plans to spend some time here today,” JJ says, clearly a little distraught now reality has caught up to him.

George taps the text box to reply to Josh and pauses. “Say sorry and tell her you’re out shopping and that you’ll meet her for dinner instead. She won’t be angry, not if she gets to be ‘seen’ with you.” George’s tone is bored and he doesn’t even bother trying to hide his eye roll.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” JJ seems genuinely confused and, considering he did just give George some mighty fine sexing, George decides to be nice about it.

“Hurry and text that to her before she tries to ring you again,” George says and waits for him to start typing. “And it _means_ that she would prefer your time together be public, not private. You’re an adult, just have a think on it, yeah?” He yawns and snuggles further into the pillows. He starts typing to Josh to tell him he’s out for coffee with a friend and that’s he not up for the cinema tonight.

JJ seems to be thinking, arms stretched out and resting casually on his drawn up knees, staring at his phone as he waits for a response, not even bothering with the blankets. The reply comes not a minute later and George sees it on the screen.

_Sure! :* xx_

He tries not to vom. It’s not that he wants to be with JJ, he just doesn’t want JJ to be with her. He obviously can’t see what’s really going on. But he’s not a child and not likely to listen to George anyway.

“Should I break up with her?” JJ asks. His concern for hurting her feelings is misplaced (the only thing that will hurt is her pride), but still sweet.

“If you want to,” he shrugs. If JJ is going to break up with her, it needs to be for himself, not for George. He’s not interested in a relationship and he doesn’t want JJ leaving her cos he thinks that they’ll have one. “But when she asks why, do not tell her about this. Not unless you want it to be in all the paps tomorrow. You know she’ll phone every one of them as soon as you’re out of earshot.”

“I guess I’ll just see how it goes. If the guilt is too much, I’ll just let her go,” he sighs. “To be honest, it’s not the first time I’ve cheated on her.”

This news is actually quite surprising. Yes, there’s no denying JJ is a womaniser of the first water, and George had hoped his weakness for pretty things would be strong enough to work in his favor, but he didn’t think JJ was really the cheating type.

“Maybe you just don’t like her as much as you thought you did then.” JJ’s brows furrow at this and it looks like he’s going to give himself a headache.

“But she’s _so_ hot...”

“You know how shallow that sounds, don’t you? Besides, it’s not like you haven’t dated models before. You used to be one, remember?”

“Hmmm.”

“Tell her you’ll send a car for her at 8 and come snuggle with me. You’ve got time a kip. And then a shower. And I’m not being cute when I say that I’ll need your help with that. You really gave me a serious pounding.”

JJ lays down then and cuddles up to him. “Sorry about that,” he says as he brushes some hair off George’s forehead.

George chucks his phone somewhere on the bed and turns on his side for optimal cuddling. “Mmm don’t be. Loved it.” He smiles up at JJ, who smiles a little in return, but the look in his eyes is strange. Not in a bad way, just maybe like he’s starting to figure things out. Things about George. Not exactly ideal. So he rolls him onto his back and drapes himself across his chest, looking at him with a sweet half-pout.

“You’ll help me in the bath, right? I’ll make it worth your while...” he sings and then lightly pecks his lips, then sloppily on the corners, on his nose, his eyelids, and all across his face, until JJ is laughing and starts tickling him and they call a truce and snuggle up together, quickly drifting off to sleep

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? Prompts for future chapters? Just want to say hi?
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as well, btw. Same name and stuff so...

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback?


End file.
